The Son of Apollo
by thelaststop
Summary: The Second Titan War is over. The Gods have given lists of their children to the leaders of Camp Half-Blood. After finishing the Aphrodite list, Apollo appears to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, and he charges them with picking up his son who might be in danger. *ON HAITUS*
1. Percy I

**Author Note and disclaimer - I own none of these characters.**

**This is essentially a rewrite of a story I was previously publishing. I decided to delete it, write a brand new opening chapter, and redo the rest of what I wrote. Only 9 people read through to the 4th chapter and I was not happy with how the story was going or the introduction of Percy and Annabeth into the story.**

**I hope this is more interesting. Let me know if you like it.**

* * *

><p>'Alright Percy, you got this,' I think to myself. My eyebrows furrow together. There was no way I was going to let this defeat me. 'No time to get distracted Jackson, you will win this,' that pesky inner voice pipes in.<p>

I stare at my opponent, her curly blonde hair loosely tied into a ponytail, her eyes a beautiful and scary, stormy grey, her tanned skin glistening with sweat, and I just lost. I smiled thinking how beautiful my girlfriend there is and I blinked.

I blinked! Again! I can never beat this girl in a staring contest. She is just far too distracting. I did last for five minutes this time, so that was a positive. She usually cracks a mischievous grin about 30 seconds in and I lose spectacularly. Today, for the first time, I did not succumb to her. Her eyes had gotten wide when her main tactic did not work. I actually surprised a child of Athena with something other than my own seaweed braininess.

"You got me Owl Face," I threw out a fake frown.

"I know Kelp head," she grinned victoriously.

"Oh, and you won too," I gave her my trademarked lopsided grin. She blushed and turned away.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

We get up from the arena floor and head up toward the big house, hand in hand, to meet with Chiron.

* * *

><p>The past four months have been by far the best of my life, ignoring our current mission. Four months ago we had defeated the Titan Kronos, who had posed our former friend Luke's body. After receiving out rewards by the Olympian Gods, we returned to Camp Half-Blood, and my life changed after dinner. I was now happily dating my best friend of 4 years, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The last part is really important because I am a son of Poseidon. Anyone who knows a bit about Greek mythology should be able to realize that my dad and her mom are long time rivals dating as far back as the naming of Athens,<p>

I probably could not care any less they were rivals. Annabeth and I had been through too much together in our short lives already to care what our Godly parents thought. Probably a bad idea as I'm sure Athena will just blast me into a pile of ash one of these days as I'm kissing Annabeth.

* * *

><p>My reward from the Gods had been that they would claim their children, all of them. I just never realized how much work would be involved on my end. All of the Gods who had children in need of claiming had given us lists with names and locations. Those who wanted to were out searching.<p>

Annabeth decided we should have a very proactive role in the search, so she decided we would round up all of the demigod children of the Gods whose name began with A. Thankfully, Artemis has no children, but Aphrodite? Let's just say after two months, we finally finished her list. Annabeth is exceptionally excited at the influx of new kids. Being an architect, she has taken it upon herself to design the expansions to the Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Athena, and Hermes cabins.

We were on our way to talk to Chiron about the latest two we had brought in from a school in Nevada and discuss where we would start on Apollo's list.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled with a huge smile on her face running up to the Centaur.

"Child," he returned her hug and gave a warm smile to both of us. "It is good to see you both back safely. Tell me of our latest arrivals." He gestured for us to take seats on the Big House patio.

"Well, at that school, we met the Satyr posing as the gym teacher. He brought us the daughter of Aphrodite we were looking for and another kid not on our list. We brought them back this morning without any trouble. They're at the dining pavilion now eating lunch."

"Ah good," Chiron responded. "What of the Satyr, did he come back with you as well?"

"No. He's - odd." I hesitated, "This Hedge guy is crazy. I thought Satyrs were nature guys, but he's all about killing things and yelling 'die' at the top of his lungs and calling everyone 'cupcake'."

Chiron looked a little confused, "interesting."

"Yeah, we figured it would be better to stay there in case any more demigods show up there since it is a delinquency school."

"Great idea Percy!" Chiron gave me another warm smile that I couldn't help returning. It felt awesome to be praised by Chiron, but I could see Annabeth muttering something. Probably saying I'm still a seaweed head.

"I'm your Seaweed Head," I answer her grinning, clearly catching her off guard because she thought I wouldn't have known what she said.

"Perseus Jackson, are you reading my mind?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I know you too well Wise Girl." Her face starts to become rose tinted.

Chiron clears his throat, "Anyway, about the new campers?"

"The boy was building stuff the entire ride here, so I'm guessing he's a son of Hephaestus, but Jake isn't here so we can't check his list. As soon as we started talking to the girl, Aphrodite claimed her. Her name is Pi-"

I get cut off by the sudden appearance of a God. A young man with sandy hair, cocky smile, earbuds in, and expensive Ray Bans on was standing in front of us.

"Apollo."

He pulls out his earbuds and gives me a blinding smile, "Well if it isn't my favorite little cousin!"

"Lord Apollo," Chiron bows. "to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I just came to point these two in the right direction with my list." His hands gesture to Annabeth for the parchment. He reads down the list, "Ah, so many. You should forget about this guy, he's too old and had already been here as a kid," Apollo points to a guy named Trey something. "I think you should skip to about here." He was pointing at another name, Doug Robertson. "I should think you would want to get him first, preferably before nightfall tomorrow."

"Is he in danger?"

"My dear Annabeth, aren't you all?" With that cryptic remark and a blinding flash of white teeth, he disappeared.

I look back at the list. "Looks like we need to get to Pittsburgh."

"We should hurry. I want to get there before night. I read there is a lot of interesting architecture and bridges in Pittsburgh. I want to check it all out and we can grab him from school in the morning." I roll my eyes.

"We haven't ate yet!" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"We can eat there, let's gooo." Her eyes were pleading now.

Ugh, I could never say no to her when she darts begging. "Okay, I'll go get Blackjack and Porkpie ready."

Annabeth hugged and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and she ran off to her cabin to pack.

* * *

><p><em>Hey boss! Got any doughnuts?<em>

"Sorry Blackjack, and stop calling me boss!" I say to the solid black Pegasus standing in front of me. "Hey Porkpie. Are you guys ready to take us for a ride?"

_Sure boss, as long as you got some sugar cubes._

"You know those aren't any good for you Porkpie, right?" I say to the white Pegasus trotting up to me.

_Don't care, taste too good_ They both reply.

I laugh and pull some cubes out of my pocket.

_You're the best boss_ They harmonize.

"Yeah, yeah." I pet both of their manes.

"Did you just give them sugar?"

"Yep." popping the 'p' sound.

"Ugh, now they're going to be hyper. Great job Seaweed for brains." She playful punches my shoulder.

"Oww." I rub my shoulder grinning. I put my arms around her waist, pull her close and meet her soft, plump lips with my own.

_Get a room_ They both whinny.

I pull away from our kiss. "Oh shut up."

Annabeth punches me in the gut, "what now?"

"Not you, them." I groan and point to the Pegasi.

"I know, I just like punching you. And quit crying, you are still invulnerable." She smiles innocently, "I repacked your backpack for you. If they're ready we can go."

"But I'm hungry."

She rolls her eyes, reaches into her pack, pulls out something wrapped in aluminum foil, and tosses it to me. "I got you an enchilada," she smiles. "Don't say I never do anything for you."

I go over to her and kiss her again. The Pegasi both whinny again, but I cut them off by pointing at them. Our slow, loving kiss feels like it goes on for hours until we break apart and mount each of our Pegasus.

"Okay guys, take us to Pittsburgh."

_Sure thing boss_ They ascend skyward. _Can we get doughnuts there?_

I feel bad because they always ask for doughnuts, but I have never gotten any for them. I should really start getting them their fried treats. They deserve it after all they have done for us over the years.

* * *

><p>Traveling by Pegasus over long distances is strange. Once you do it a few times, you get used to it, but it never stops being strange. As they gallop through the sky flapping their wings, it feels like distances bend around them. Just like riding the Party Ponies when we escaped the <em>Princess Andromeda<em> after retrieving the Golden Fleece.

It was about 20 minutes before the skyline of a small city surrounded by hills and nestled between three rivers came into view. You could probably fit the entire city inside four New York city blocks. It was tiny, but I have to say that it looked like a quaint place. No wonder Annabeth wanted to come here.

We flew around the city six times getting a little lay of the land. There was a park with a giant fountain where the rivers met. To the north of that was a beautiful baseball park and a football stadium. I wanted to start at the park and stand by the rivers.

I knew Annabeth would want to of to the old castle looking place that she said used to be a prison and the adjoining courthouse or the tower that she told me was called the Cathedral of Knowledge. Never mind, I know exactly which one she would want to start at. I tell our Pegasi to drop us off in a little park near the Cathedral.

"Thanks guys, don't go too far. Apollo said this kid is in danger." Annabeth says dismounting Porkpie.

G_otcha bosslady. Know where they hide the doughnut stores around here?_

I groan and then get an idea. "Hey, stay right there for a minute." I say to our Pegasi.

I take Annabeth's hand and we march to the nearest Dunkin' Donuts. We buy a dozen for each of our Pegasus. I know Blackjack likes strawberries, so I get him a half dozen strawberry glaze with sprinkles, two raspberry jellies, a maple frosted, and the rest glazed.

* * *

><p>When we get back to Blackjack and Porkpie they were crying at the sight of the doughnut boxes.<p>

_They're so beautiful_, Blackjack neighs loudly. Porkpie whinnies in agreement.

"Ah guys, don't cry. We love you both. Enjoy your doughnuts and stay close by." Annabeth smiles and pats Blackjack's muzzle.

_Look at those sprinkles._ I smile at my friend as 'water escapes' from his eyes.

* * *

><p>"that was really sweet what you did for them." she kisses me on the cheek.<p>

"Let's go to your tower of knowledge first oh Wise Girl."

"Sometimes I may actually like you Jackson," she smirks

"You luurrve me." I smile at my girlfriend.

"Maybe." She's trying to fight back a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She grabs my hand, intertwines our fingers, and lays her head on my chest as we walk towards the University of Pittsburgh.

Tonight we are just going to enjoy ourselves, but tomorrow we have to get to work on Apollo's mission. Shouldn't be too hard picking up a kid from school and taking him to camp.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll put up the 2nd chapter when I'm happy with the rewrite in the next couple of days.<br>**


	2. Doug I

**Author's Note: It took me a little longer to edit this than I had thought. I hope you enjoy. Please review if you like, hate, or have any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Doug Robertson, Up until today I thought I was a perfectly 'normal' teenager in high school. Boy was I wrong. Let me tell you about my crazy day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Took a wrong turn down by the water line<br>__Heard they had to drag you off the sand  
><em>_Find a dune and the wind will miss you  
><em>_Hold onto a piece of dry land  
><em>_Got to hold onto a piece of dry land  
><em>_Got to hold onto a piece of dry land  
><em>_On the banks of the deep end  
><em>_Where I lost my best friend  
><em>_Searching for a reason to go astray_

The sweet guitar and vocals of Warren Haynes from my alarm ringtone wakes me up. It is October 24th and I'm excited. Today was the day me and the few friends I had would be going to see a concert. Not only were we to see a show, we were VIPs! Umphrey's McGee were coming to Stage AE on the North Shore between Heinz Field and PNC Park. We got to be VIPs because one of my moms cousins was the bassist, and us 'little cousins' were given special treatment every time he came home with the band. My friends Lillian and Todd, they were together by the way, were going to accompany me.

We still had that pesky problem of school first. I get out of bed, take a shower, and head into the kitchen. I always hold out hope that maybe dad made breakfast again. He had once before about 4 years ago. Even though it was pretty awful, it was still the best meal I ever had in my life. No such luck today.

My parents were the most amazing people until my mother died five years ago. My dad withdrew from me. Like I was something he never wanted, but still kept around because I reminded him of mom. Needless to say, we were never close again after she passed. His reaction and coldness completely devastated me.

Music is my only solace and I want to be a filmmaker when I grow up. It's why I pleaded with my dad to allow me to put together a portfolio go to Pittsburgh CAPA high school. I was accepted fairly quickly for my, as they put it in the acceptance letter, "unique score composure and special effects mastery."

My music is my escape from everything. Whenever I have my earbuds in, I'm transported to another world. A world where I don't have to worry about eating the inside of my locker. The longer, more improvisational, and complex the song the greater the escape. That said it probably does not surprise you that my favorite music is basically hippie music, Phish, String Cheese Incident, Umphrey's McGee, Gov't Mule, etc. Yeah life is great with the earbuds in.

My dad is pretty well off being a higher profile lawyer here. We live in the apartments above Market Square, less than a 10 minute walk to school. With all the restaurants below us, it always smells so good. I am constantly hungry and surprised that I am not the size of a small European sports car. Even more surprising since my father could not cook even if his life depended on it. Ten different actual restaurants literally below us and we always seemed to be eating from Fat Tommy's Pizzeria or Primanti Brothers take out menus.

"Fat Tommy's leftovers it is then." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>After I finish eating, I head to my bathroom to brush my teeth and finish getting ready for school. I'm wearing my 2010 Gov't Mule world tour tee shirt, a pair of dark, faded jeans, my favorite coat, it's red with two white stripes running down the arm, and my Pittsburgh Penguins hat. I wave goodbye to Hannah, our maid, when I get a text from Todd.<p>

"We r pumped for 2nite!"

"Same"

"Lill wants to eat b4 show, Rivertown or Kilt?"

"Up to you guys"

"Cya at school"

Hopefully they don't choose Tilted Kilt. The place made me a little uncomfortable. It was like an Irish version of Hooters. Great food though.

I put in my earbuds and start off down the hall. It was another uneventful, chilly, beautiful fall day in Pittsburgh. Of course that didn't mean that the beggars in front of the McDonalds by the Wood Street subway station were any less persistent. I almost felt bad for them, but then I remembered my dad's story about most of those guys there. They would arrive before sunrise, beg for money until around 5:30, hop in their luxury cars, and go home to their families. I never understood why they did it. Seemed like a jerk thing to do.

I go down Liberty Avenue until 9th Street, and head down to the school. I see a pair of kids arguing at the corner of 9th and Penn Avenue. I could not hear what they were saying over my music, but I am quite good at reading lips.  
>"..iously, that's what you're going to say? How was that weird pizza and bottle of Pepsi a 'romantic dinner'?" The blonde girl says.<p>

"Weird pizza? C'mon! It had a pretzel crust and nacho cheese," the raven haired boy says.

"Ugh, you are such a Seaweed Brain." I had to have read that wrong, Seaweed Brain?

"They really need to put a Little Caesar's in near camp."

"Well maybe next time you save the world you should have taken the immortality and asked them to build one at camp instead of telling the Gods to 'claim your kids' Ugh!" She looked very angry and a little sick after saying the word immortality.

At this point I paused the song playing and eavesdropped a bit. Save the world? Immortality? Claim your kids, he looked 16 or 17? Crazy people.

"I'm sorry," the boy looked very apologetic. "I shouldn't have called pretzel pizza on a bench a romantic dinner. I'll make it up to you when we get back to Manhattan." The girl visibly perked up at this.

"Good, well, let's go find that kid and bring him home. I'm starting to wish I never volunteered us to get all the 'A's. I should have went after my siblings without dragging you into this."

"You're my girlfriend. Like I wasn't going with you anyway." She smiled at him, "Although, after her loveship's kids, I really don't want to go after Haiku boy's. I can't believe so many women fell for those horrible haikus and poems."

Thunder rumbled in the cloudless sky.

"Well it's true!" The girl yelled up to the sky.

I shook my head and just wanted to get away as fast as humanly possible. They looked about my age, but so much tanner, athletic, and crazier.

* * *

><p>The crosswalk light finally turns white. I almost run across the intersection to get away from those two. I've seen crazier displays, but something about them unnerved me.<p>

I continued down the block to school. I always found it funny that right next to the school on the other side of the ally I was crossing was a gentleman's club. But this was Pittsburgh, big city life with a ton of redneck, West Virginia hillbilly thrown in for good measure.

I continue on, heading into the school, put my backpack in my locker, grab my books for first period, and start to close my locker. At that point something happens, I feel a sharp pain in my my head.

It wakes me a moment to register David Billington's voice saying, "Little Dougie's head feeling alwight?" Of course it isn't, you just slammed it into my locker. This meathead was my primary bully. He was a Visual Arts major just like me and had all the same classes I had. Joy. How he hasn't got kicked out of this school, I'll never know. Everyone, including the teachers, know his dad does all of his projects for him.

My back hits the lockers with astonishing speed. "I asked you a question Dougy." A wave of chuckles comes off the gathered audience. My misery is always comical here. I roll my eyes while my eyelids are closed. It's not wise to do that with my eyes open while he's on a roll showing off to his 'friends.'

He pulls my earbuds out. "I'm talking at you!"

"So? You do every morning. Isn't it time for your milk, cookies, and nap time yet?" I asked, immediately regretting that sudden burst of courage. There was a bit of shocked laughter coming from the assembled kids. That was the last thing I saw for a little bit as the world went dark.

* * *

><p>I came to in a few seconds, crumbled on the floor in front of my locker. My gut screaming in pain. Yep, deserved that one for stupidly insulting the bully in front of his audience. I also knew what was coming next. David's leg began to wind up. I winced, but nothing happened.<p>

It was a blur, but I could barley make out the dark haired boy from the intersection dropping David to the floor yelling, "Enough!"

The girl helped me up and I muttered a thank you. I didn't look up at their faces, and I didn't have to as the bell rang for us to go to home room. I muttered another thank you and ran off before they could say anything.

Luckily, home room, was the only time that I would not see David at all. Home rooms went in alphabetically order. Thank you dad for having a last name towards the end of the alphabet. Hopefully, David would calm down during home room, but knowing him and what just happened out there. I was in for a world of pain.

I just didn't know how right I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I'm busy this weekend, but hopefully, I'll have chapter 3 rewritten and posted sometime in the next few days.<strong>


	3. Doug II

**Author Note: Quick update, what I said last chapter still holds true. I'm going to be very busy this weekend, so I'm not sure when the next update will come out.**

**Well we finally get a little action in this chapter, and of course Percy is being a seaweed brain.**

**Hope you enjoy. Also, please give some feedback. Does this suck, is it cool, are you indifferent? Let me know please :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Perplexingly, David didn't do anything to me the rest of the day. When he would catch me looking over at him, he'd give me a death glare, but that was all. I sat in stunned silence during last period. Lillian and Todd were talking about how much fun we would have tonight, how excited they were to meet the band, and how awesome it was that I was related to one of the band members. I just nodded absently to everything they said<p>

All my mind could think of was the two crazy kids at the intersection who saved me later. Who were they? Why were they at my school when I never seen them before? Why would they help me? Didn't they know that was pretty much a death sentence here? Even Todd and Lillian never helped me. Some friends huh? I understood though. I even told them not to. It just wasn't worth them getting bullied too.

* * *

><p>School ended without anymore incidents. The biggest bully in the school gets embarrassed in front of a group of people and doesn't take it out on anyone? There was more to this situation than I was seeing.<p>

Instead of eating across from the venue, Lillian and Todd wanted to eat at Pizza Parma right up the street from the school. I hadn't really said much to them all day. My mind was still on what happened today with David.

"Earth to Doug. Helllllo?" Lill was waving her hand in front of my face. I was neglecting my friends.

"Eh? Oh sorry, kinda zoned out there."

"We noticed." Todd added, "You haven't touched your pizza or even stopped staring out the window. I know we're all shocked David didn't beat your ass today, but no need to dwell on him not."

I had to laugh, "It's not everyday I escape with only a single new bruise." I put a little pressure on my stomach and winced immediately.

"Not funny," they both proclaimed at the same time.

"I know, but seriously.." My voice trailed off.

Todd cut me off before I could regain my train of thought, "Where did that guy and girl go anyway? Did anyone see them after she helped you off the ground?"

"I asked all day and no one knows," Lill said. "It's like they appeared out of nowhere and then just vanished. The boy was kinda cute though."

Todd shot her a look.

"What? I can't look?" she grinned.

"Yeah, but the princess curls on that blonde." Now Lillian was the one who shot a look.

I just laughed at my friends.

They had been dating for almost 8 months now and that was one of their things. They were really comfortable with each other and knew the other one wouldn't do anything. So they'd comment on other people they found attractive. It was weird the first couple times it happened, but I gotten used to it. I wished I could find someone like Lillian one day. For a couple years I wished it had been Lill, but that ship sailed long ago. Now she was like my annoying little sister even if she was a couple months older than me.

I had known both of them since we were in fourth grade. We really didn't become best friends until the time in eighth grade during a field trip to the Carnegie Museum of Natural History when Todd almost got crushed by a Tyrannosaur tail. It's wire had snapped when he was standing under it. If I hadn't seen it start to fall and push him out of the way, he would have been crushed. I still got my arm clipped by it. It broke my arm in two places, but since then we had been best friends.

"So," Todd started to break the silence that fell between us. "Any idea where they came from?"

"Actually I saw them this morning having an argument on the corner over there when I was walking to school. They were saying something about a list, saving the world, becoming immortal, claiming their children, and a Little Caesar's pretzel crust pizza."

"That's, uh, okay." Lill was clearly confused and I couldn't blame her. I had no clue what they meant either.

"Saving the world, claiming their kids?" Todd started, "They didn't look any older than us. Do you guys think there was a breakout at West Penn or something. Major psycho alert going on."

"Dunno, maybe. Would explain what they were saying if they were off their psych meds."

"Either of you tried that pretzel crust pizza yet? Oh, and why is everything pretzel or pretzel bun anymore? Not complaining since pretzels are so yummy, but really?"

"I could go for a super pretzel right now. Thanks Todd," rolling my eyes at him.

Lill interrupted, "Hey guys, we should start heading to Stage AE, meet and greet is at what, 6?"

"Yeah let's get going." Todd agreed

I wolfed down my slice of pepperoni pizza, not knowing I wouldn't be eating again for a long time.

* * *

><p>We walked down Fort Pitt Boulevard and started crossing the Roberto Clemente bridge. I always look down at the river when I walk across a bridge. I just didn't expect to see what I did in the middle of the Allegheny River. My mouth dropped when I finally half registered what was going on.<p>

"Uhh guys.." I was pointing down at the black haired boy fighting what looked like a Tiamat? I was not up on my mythology, but I think that is what it is called. Six heads, two erupting fire, two spitting what I guess was a gross looking green acid, and the other two trying to bit the guy.

"What is it Doug?" Lill and Todd peered over the side.

"Oh cool! Look at the guy doing tricks on his jet ski."

"It's too cold for that," Todd added. "Wait a sec.. isn't that that kid?"

Now I was completely confused, jet ski? Did I need to be admitted to West Penn too? I know I'm seeing the black haired kid fight a mythologic creature. then I finally saw the full scene and my eyes widened. He was fighting the monster WHILE STANDING ON A WAVE! A wave. A huge 10 foot wave, on a river! He was walking on the water and throwing it in the face of the beast. Alright... After the concert I am totally admitting myself to West Penn Psychiatric Hospital.

"You guys don't see that? He's standing on a wave fighting a six headed monster!" I might have spoken a little too soon because he took his bronze looking sword and cut off one of the monster's heads. Two more grew back! What was happening?

"Percy! You seaweed brain! How many times have we fought a Hydra now?" I was stunned to see the blonde haired girl standing next to us yelling at this Percy guy. "You cut one head off, two more grow to take it's place! Remember, just like that Captain America movie you love!"

Lillian and Todd were completely dumbfounded now. They said they were seeing a jet skier while me and this girl were seeing monsters.

"What is going on? Why is there a Tiamat and a dude walking on water in the Allegheny?" I yelled to the girl. She twisted her head towards me, curly blond hair whipping around her face. I saw the most beautiful, strong, and scary grey eyes ever meet mine briefly. She pulled out a bronze dagger.

"Tiamat? Where? A Hydra is bad enough now a Babylonian chaos God." She surveyed the bridge warily.

I hit myself on the head, "Sorry! I thought that was a Tiamat!" She stared at me for a good minute.

"You can see this?" She nodded at the fight and pointed her finger in my face.

"Uh, duh." I very eloquently put it.

"Stay here. I think you are the one we're here for and I got to help kelp for brains down there." With that, she climbed onto the side of the bridge, put her dagger in her mouth, and dived off.

The one there were here for? I did not like the sound of that at all.

"What the hell?" I yelled. I looked at Lillian and Todd who were staring at me like I grew six additional heads. So I did what any reasonable person would do, ran the hell away.

"Doug!" They both yelled as I hauled butt away from this craziness.

* * *

><p>I put my earbuds back in and ran for a mile. I stopped in front of the CONSOL Energy Center where I collapsed by the Trib Total Media Gate. No one was around because the Penguins were on a road trip this weekend. That was fine with me, I just rested against one of the small concrete pillars making a semicircle around the entrance of the arena listening to a cover of Led Zeppelin's Kashmir. A wave of exhaustion rolled over me like a bulldozer. I guess the adrenaline was wearing off. God was I tired. Mental note, when running away from something, run home and not up the Hill District.<p>

My legs were on fire, my throat was dry, and my eyes were getting heavy. I really need to start jogging around the city or just work out a bit. It's probably not healthy that I'm this out of shape. I mean I'm far from fat, but sitting on your butt listening to music all day does not an athlete make. Then my mind starts to wander back to the events of 20 minutes ago.

Well, that just happened.  
>Yep, I must be losing my mind.<br>Well, that really just happened.  
>No way that just happened.<br>Stop arguing with yourself!

Then it hit me that I had just left my two best friends on a bridge with a pair of people fighting a Hydra on the river. I was horrible friend! I had to go find them and make sure they were alright. I weakly started to get up when I noticed a pair of shadows growing larger in the dimming evening light.

Just when I thought things could not possibly get any weirder. I noticed the shadows were a pair of winged horses descending from the sky.


	4. Percy II

'**Author Note: Geographical humor in this chapter. Annabeth would be proud. Hope you enjoy this installment.**

**Quick disclaimer, I own nothing involving the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

><p>Okay Percy, you've been in tougher situations, that whole Titan War thing four months ago seems to come to mind.' I thought to myself. I've been in this situation so many times recently that the Hydra I'm facing really did not worry me too much.<p>

It was a little hard to think trying to control this dirty river. Not as hard as when I tried to control the Mississippi a couple weeks ago. Now that was a dirty river. I'm going to have to take a shower just thinking about being back in that water. Yuck. I does make me think of Pan a bit and I frown.

Anyway, here I am, in Pittsburgh, minding my own business when a Hydra comes barreling down at me. Being the son of one of the 'Big 3' Gods I smell like a great dinner to any and all monsters within sniffing range. The curse of being Poseidon's son I suppose. It did have major perks though. For one, I'm currently standing on a wall of water that I am in complete control of. I'm fighting this monster and I know there's something I'm forgetting. Something very important about fighting this specific monster. I figure I'll find out later after I beat it I suppose.

I pull my pen out of my pocket. Just a simple ballpoint pen, but once I uncap it, look out monsters. I uncap it and a three foot long Celestial Bronze blade named Riptide appears in my hand.

'Prepare to die monster,' I think to myself as I slash one of it's six heads off. As soon as I do that I remember what I forgot. Stupid, stupid.

Annabeth yelling from the yellow bridge above us also let's my stupidity be known. "Percy! You seaweed brain! How many times have we fought a Hydra now?" You cut one head off, two more grow to take it's place! Remember, just like that Captain America movie you love!"

I do love The First Avenger. Not as much as my girlfriend, but at this point I doubt she'll let me live this down. Why does this girl date me? I'll never know, but anyway this was the fifth time we have faced the Hydra. Unfortunately, Clarisse is nowhere around with a celestial Bronze cannon. Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

I spin up some water spouts to both deflect the acid the Hydra is spitting and also to make sure my girlfriend, it's still strange to refer to her as that, doesn't go splat on the water as she jumped off the bridge.

The Hydra is distracted by my water spouts, so it doesn't see Annabeth land on a bit of water I solidified for her to stand on. I lower her water column to monster level. I nod to her and make a gesture. She nods understanding. I recap Riptide and toss it to Annabeth. She catches it and in one smooth motion uncaps the pen and lunges at the Hydra's back with my sword and her own dagger. I will the water to make a wall of solid water between her and the heads.

She happily burrows through the Hydra's back and stabs its heart with both weapons. The beast dissolves into golden dust and mixes with the river water.

* * *

><p>I barely catch Annabeth before she falls into the water. She points up to the deck of the bridge. I'm tired from creating water spouts, solidifying water to stand on, making waves, and distracting the Hydra, but I will the water to raise a column up to the deck with us on it. Annabeth is hanging onto my neck making it difficult to concentrate on anything but her.<p>

She jumps off the column pulling me with her. I collapse leaning against the jersey barrier separating the sidewalk from the roadway.

"He was just here!" She shouted.

"Who?"

"That kid you saved at that school today. He saw you fighting the Hydra. He saw through the Mist."

"So he's the kid we're looking for? Sure doesn't look like a kid of Apollo."

"Long shot I know, but maybe it's him. We got to find out." She points to our right, "Those kids running away were with him."

"Let's go then." I stand up unsteadily, drained from exertion. Yes, I know some big words, get over it.

"Maybe you should call for some help, you're too weak from controlling that river."

My Wise Girl is almost never wrong. I'm in no condition to run after them. I whistle twice for our transportation to arrive. While we're waiting, Annabeth punches me on the arm.

"Ow." I fake grimace at her.

"Oh come on, you still bear the curse of Achilles, that hurt me more than you. Still," her voice waved a little, "Fighting a Hydra by cutting it's head off with no way to cauterize the stump? I really wonder why I like you so much sometimes."

"It's my winning personality." I smirk and she just rolls her eyes. "Come on, that hurt. Hurt so much Grover felt it."

She busts out laughing and kisses me. I could really get used to this all the time.

"I hope Grover didn't feel that too. I might be awkward next time I see him."

I bust out laughing and kiss her sweetly.

* * *

><p>A minute later we see two shapes drop out of the sky in front of us.<p>

_Boss, we came as fast as we could. Whatcha need?_

"Blackjack!" I smile at my old friend, "Porkpie. We need a ride. Hey Annabeth, tell Blackjack what that kid looks like." I say as we mount the Pegasi.

"We need to find a kid in a red coat with two white stripes down the arms."

_No problem Bosslady. Piece of cake. Can we get donuts on the way?_

"You know she can't understand you, right? Oh, and stop calling us boss and bosslady."

"Bosslady?" Annabeth knits her brow.

"He likes you. He must take after me." I turn around and shoot her a wink. Oh course she just rolls her eyes again, but she's blushing a little.

_Boss, got him, he's up on that hill._

They begin their descent. I hope this kid isn't freaked out by flying horses too much.

* * *

><p>"Stay back! I don't know who you are, but just leave me alone." The kid tries to weakly stand up.<p>

Annabeth and I put up our hands, approach him, and say at the same time, "We just want to talk."

We both look at each other with a surprised expression on our faces that we just did that. I We have been close for years, but these last four months since we started dating we started finishing our sentences. We are both still a little weirded out by that, but a very good weirded out.

"You-you were standing on water! H-how were you doing that?" The boy looked genuinely frightened of me. I really can't blame him. If I were a mortal who can see throughout the mist or a new demigod, I'd probably be scared of me too.

"You may not believe this at first, but you know all those ancient Greek myths about Gods and monsters?" Annabeth has always been so much better at this than me, "They are all mostly true. Percy here is a son of Poseidon. As such, he has powers over water. I'm Annabeth, by the way, a daughter of Athena."

"Meaning she's way smarter than I am." I cut her off and shoot a grin her way.

"Yes, well," She always gets a little flustered and blushes a little when I do that, but she never argues the point. "We're on a mission to find other demigods like us and take them back to camp with us. I know you can see through the mist or you never would have been able to see Percy fighting the Hydra. We went to your school looking to find a demigod, and I'm thinking it might be you. What's you name?"

I could see him eyeing up Annabeth. We've been doing this long enough now that I know he is trying to figure out whether to believe us or not. His gaze shifts to me and Blackjack. A look of wonder comes across his face staring at the black Pegasus. He is ready to believe us now.

When trying to convince someone that the Gods are real, always bring a Pegasus. What better way to prove there are mythological being than to have a flesh and blood flying horse standing right next to you.

"I'm Doug," He spoke after another could minutes of staring at us. He quickly added before we could say anything, "I don't understand, you think I'm a demigod? Shouldn't one of parents be a God or something? I know both of my parents."

"Robertson?" I see a hesitant nod from Doug, "Well you're definitely the guy we're looking for. Your father sent gave us your name and told us we would find you at Pittsburgh Creative and Performing Arts school."

"My father?"

"Yeah, we were sent from Apollo," I answered.

"You can't be looking for me, my dad works from Greentree, not Apollo."

I shoot Annabeth a 'what is he talking about' look and get a confused shrug in return. "Who is Greentree? Is he a Satyr?"

"Greentree is right down the Parkway West." He looks at me like I should know this, "Satyr? What's that?"

"Half-man, half-goat. Loves tin cans. My other best friend is one. Can we go meet this Greentree guy?"

"Greentree is a place."

"Percy, sometimes you are so dumb, he thinks we're talking about places, right?"

"Yeah, Apollo is up the river close to New Kensington."

It dons on me, wow I can be thick sometimes. "Oh, we're talking about your father, the God Apollo."

"My father isn't a God," He says defensively. "He's a lawyer."

"He isn't, say your step-father is he?"

"Him and my mom had been together since I was born. She died a couple years ago, but I've known my father my entire life."

"Can I show you something?" Annabeth asks me pulling out a rolled up scroll. "We got this directly from Lord Apollo. Your name and where to find you are on here."

Doug hesitantly takes the scroll from Annabeth and unrolls it. As soon as he starts to read it, a shocked expression goes across his face. "Trey Anastasio? Why is his name crossed off?"

"Apollo told us he was too old and already knew who he was. Do you know him? He's in Syracuse, I think." I told him.

"I know of him, he's a famous musician."

"Makes sense being a son of Apollo," I quip. "Never heard of him though."

He must have found his name because his eyes god wide and he dropped the scroll.

"I know both of my parents. I think you guys should go, you've obviously got the wrong gu…" His voice tails off and his eyes get wide.

There's something behind us.


End file.
